Knock You Down
by AliceJericho
Summary: Love is confusing, and you get knocked off your feet by the unexpected more often than not. Edge/OC/Jericho - For NellyLove
1. Knock You Down

**a/n for Angel. Sorry if it sucks sis, but I tried my best. Maybe there'll be a sequel, song fic or not… :) maybe it'll redeem me :D Disclaimer: no owning of Adam, Chris or Angel, coz they all own themselves!! I don't own the song either!**

Song: Knock you Down-Keri Hilson

_Heh, not again  
Ohh, this ain't supposed to happen to me_

**[Angel's POV]**

"Why me? Of all people, it shouldn't be me. It should be someone else." Angel said aloud as she thought over the past few days, well not just days. Past months in fact.

_Keep rockin', and keep knockin'  
Whether you Louis Vuitton it up or Reebokin'  
You see the hate, that they're servin' on a platter  
So what we gon' have, dessert or disaster?_

**[Chris Irvine's POV]**

I looked at my girlfriend, Angel… her name matches her, its unbelievable. That girl that look fantastic no matter what she wears, whether it be luxury brands such as Louis Vuitton and Prada, or just normal things, like Reebok or Adidas. She could pull off anything in his mind. It was also no secret that some people didn't approve on our relationship,

"Your not going to listen to them are you?" I questioned her. I needed to know her opinion,

"Why would I hun? Its our choice not theirs."

_I never thought I'd be in love like this  
When I look at you my mind goes on a trip  
Then you came in, and knocked me on my face  
Feels like in I'm a race  
But I already won first place_

**[Angel's POV]**

I love Chris, I really do. More so than I have ever loved anyone before. Whenever I see the man, I don't know what to think he makes my mind go on a complete trip. Then there's Adam. Most don't trust him, he's a regular player. And after what he did with Amy… well, I don't care anymore. They are both trying to fight for my love and they've already got it. But I sit here and do nothing, because I already love them both.

_I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did  
(As hard as I did, yeah)  
You got me thinkin' bout our life, our house and kids, yeah  
Every mornin' I look at you and smile'  
Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down  
Knocked me down_

I was never meant to fall in love with Adam. It wasn't supposed to happen, but he was around so much, and we got to talking. Then with Chris, we've talked about our future together. The possibility of having kids! I smile whenever I wake up next to him. He makes me laugh and smile, but Adam's got my heart as well. What am I going to do?

_Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)_

Love can really knock you off your feet, and all you can do is get up again and keep going, no matter how many times you are knocked down, you just have to get back on your feet. I have truly been knocked down with this whole love thing, but I just stand up and try again.

_I never thought I'd, hear myself say, ooh, ya'll go on head  
I think I'm gonna kick it wit my girl today, kick it wit my girl today  
I used to be commander and chief  
Of my pimp ship flyin' high, flyin' high  
Til I met this pretty little missile that shot me out the sky  
(Oh shot me out the sky)_

**[Adam's POV]**

"Nah guys, just go on, I'm gonna stay here with Angel," I said to the guys as they went out the door. Of course Chris isn't here, that'd just be awkward. They all gave me weird looks before the door closed. The reason for the looks is the fact that I never passed up a chance to go to out with the guys, that is until I met my new girl, who is also inconveniently seeing Chris Irvine.

_Hey, now I'm crashing, don't know how it happened  
But I know it feels so damn good  
Said if I could go back, and make it happen faster  
Don't you know I would baby if I could  
Miss Independent, ohh, to the fullest, the load never too much  
She helpin' me pull it  
She shot the bullet that ended that life  
I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight  
Girl sometimes love_

But she is the whole reason I am no longer a player and a womanizer.

"If I could make this happen faster Angel, you know I would go back and do whatever it took to make this happen sooner."

"Yeah, of course I do babe," she said as she leaned into my side and I kissed the top of her head.

_Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)_

I was knocked down real hard, it may as well have been with a 16 wheel truck, it was that hard. Still, I can't change the way I feel and I just have to stand right back on up and keep fighting, for what? I'm not sure, I have everything I could ever want.

_Tell me now can you make it past your Caspers  
So we can finally fly off into NASA  
You was always the cheerleader of my dreams that  
Seem to only date the head of football teams  
And I was the class clown that, always kept you laughin'_

**[Chris' POV]**

If she could fight her fears and choose one of us, she would be able to go anywhere with me, I'd take her anywhere she wants to go. She was always the gorgeous cheerleader who only ever dated the captain of the football team. All I was, was the idiot in the class, yet I always made her laugh. We went to school together, and we had a blast.

_We, were never meant to be baby we just happened  
So please, don't mess up the trick, hey young world I'm the new slick Rick  
They say I move too quick, but we can't let the moment pass us  
Let the hourglass pass right into ashes_

We aren't the type of people that are supposed to be together, we just happened. I just wanted to be with her, I had to slow down and let time be time and go like it wished. We spent lots of time together, just being people in love.

_Let the wind blow the ash right before my glasses  
So I wrote this love letter right before my classes  
How could a goddess ask, someone that's only average  
For advice, OMG, you listen to that bitch?  
Woe is me, baby this is tragic  
'Cause we had it, we was magic_

I wrote out all my feelings on one piece of paper back when were Seniors. Then you came and asked me out, boy was that great.

"What we had was like magic Angel… what happened?" I asked her and she shook her head, not answering me. I let it be, but not for long.

_I was flyin', now I'm crashin'  
This is bad, real bad, Michael Jackson  
Now I'm mad, real mad, Joe Jackson  
You should leave your boyfriend now, I'mma ask him_

This is unbelievably bad, she was cheating on me, she had _another_ boyfriend. It's almost as bad as Michael Jackson's nose jobs and all the stuff he's done to get put on TV, its not cool. Its got me about as mad as that Joe Jackson dude. Making matter worse, Adam's here,

"What do you want?" I snapped at him,

"To see my girl," he said not phased by my anger and he snaked a hand around her waist and she flinched, I know it was only because I was there, otherwise she wouldn't have moved.

_Say you gotta put the good with the bad, happy and the sad  
So will u bring a better future than I had in the past  
Oh Cause, I don't wanna make the same mistakes I did  
I don't wanna fall back on my face again  
Whoa, whoa, I'll admit it, I was scared to answer love's call  
Whoa, whoa, and if it hits better make it worth the fall  
(When it comes around)_

**[Angel's POV]**

Why, why was he here? It just makes my life so much harder. I looked at Chris, mouthed 'I'm sorry' and turned to walk out the door,

"Its okay Angel."

"He hates me Adam, he hates me,"

"But I don't babe,"

"Just promise me, things will be better in the future than my past was. Don't let me fall again,"

"Wouldn't dream of it," he answered back putting the rest of my bags in the trunk of the car. This scared me, and I just hoped it would be better than what happened with Chris. I know he still loves me, but I love Adam more.

_Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)_

I got knocked down by love. I got back up and got knocked over again. Now I'm here with Adam, and I'm happy. As happy, if not more, than I was with Chris. I know I will always love him, just not in the same way.

_Won't see it coming when it happens, hey  
But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you nowY  
ou see when love knocks you down_

In all honestly, I never thought I'd be with Adam, or anyone other than Chris. But it happened, and Love knocked me off my feet, and its never what you'll think it will be.

_Won't see it coming when it happens  
But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now  
You see when love knocks you downYeah_


	2. You Were Meant for Me

**a/n, I gave Jericho love, because I love him! I hope you like it sis! I really do! Don't hurt me! But I like Jericho more, but you like Adam more… so I gave you what you want in the first chapter, now this is have for me! Disclaimer-no owning of anyone. Angel owns Angel, because its her! The song belongs to Jewel.  
**Song-You Were Meant for Me by Jewel.

_I hear the clock, it's six a.m._

_I feel so far from where I've beenI got my eggs and my pancakes tooI got my maple syrup, everything but you._

_I break the yolks, and make the smiley face_

I wake up at 6 in the morning. Just like when I woke up next to you. I walk down to the kitchen after looking at Adam still sleeping in the bed. When I reach the kitchen, I go for the eggs in the fridge, then get the pancake mix, that I made yesterday, out too. I pull the maple syrup out of the pantry and immediately think home to Canada. Then I realise that this is the time you'd be standing behind me, already making egg smiley faces in the pan. But now that's my job to do.

_I kinda like it in my brand new placeI wipe the spots off the mirror_

_Don't leave the keys in the doorI Never put wet towels on the floor anymore' cause_

I never realised how much you taught me. But when I found Adam leaving his wet towels on the floor, I almost freaked out. All because _you_ would never do such a thing. Once I, or Adam, have finished in the shower, I clean the mirror down with said towel before putting it in the laundry. It annoys me how he just leaves the keys in the door, I am so tired of having to pull them out, because you never left them in there, and neither do I anymore. You taught me a lot, which I am grateful for.

_Dreams last for so longeven after you're goneI know you love meAnd soon you will seeYou were meant for meAnd I was meant for you._

I never forgot the times we spent together. All the dreams we had planned. I am positive you still love me Chris. The look in your eyes when you see me with him, is nothing but hurt, and that just reminds me how much we love each other. Because we were meant for each other, no doubt about it.

_I called my momma, she was out for a walkConsoled a cup of coffee but it didn't wanna talkSo I picked up a paper, it was more bad newsMore hearts being broken or people being used_

I needed to speak to someone, about _you_. So what good was Adam? Besides, he'd gone to see Vince. I rang my mum, because she'd know what to do, she always does. She didn't answer, and I figured, because it was 10am, she had gone for a walk. So I got a cup of coffee and hoped it would help, I told it my problems, and only you would consider that normal. Naturally the cup didn't reply. I grabbed the newspaper that Adam had left on the table. The cover story was about some celebrity couple getting divorced. It's all heartbreak in this world. Never love. It's saddening.

_Put on my coat in the pouring rainI saw a movie it just wasn't the same'Cause it was happy and I was sadIt made me miss you oh so bad 'cause_

I saw the rain outside and decided not to let it ruin my plans, so I grabbed the coat that you had bought me before our blow out. I went to the movies. Why did I choose the _happy_ movie, it just made things worse, it contradicted my whole mood. And worst of all it made me miss you.

_Dreams last for so longEven after you're goneI know you love meAnd soon you will seeYou were meant for meAnd I was meant for you._

I am sorry I chose Adam, I don't know why! I shouldn't have, because despite what everyone else thinks, we were meant for each other, and I know you still love me, because Chris, I still love you. And we will be together again.

_I go bout my business, I'm doin fineBesides what would I say if I had you on the lineSame old story, not much to sayHearts are broken, everyday._

I try and live my life like normal… but without you here, I don't know what to do! You are my life, and I miss you! I really do. Although, one minor set back, I have no idea what I would say to you if I had to speak to you… tell you about life? Ask about yours? I don't know! All I know is that I'm not the only one with a broken heart out there, because it happens to people everyday.

_I brush my teeth and put the cap back onI know you hate it when I leave the light onI pick a book up and Turn the sheets Take a deep breath and a good look aroundPut on my pjs and hop into bed_

I do everything you taught me to do… I put the cap back on the toothpaste when I'm done. I turn all the lights on that Adam forgot to switch off. I have tried to teach him, but I guess I'm not as good a teacher as you. I go to the bookcase that's in the room I share with Adam, its there because of you. I walk over to the bed, that has practically been messed up by Adam, nevertheless I pull down the sheet. I look around the room, so many things remind me of you. I guess I tried to make it as if you were still apart of me. But I guess not. I place the book on the bed and get my pyjama's on knowing that Adam is admiring my rear from the bed, something _you_ would never do.

_I'm half alive but I feel mostly deadI try and tell myself it'll be all rightI just shouldn't think anymore tonight 'cause_

I lay down next to my 'boyfriend', he pulls me towards him. I feel nothing, well that's not true, I feel _your _body next to me, not Adam's. I almost cry at the thought of maybe never being with you again. But I push all thought aside as I pull myself away from Adam. If I think about you anymore I will cry, I just know it.

_Dreams last for so longEven after you're goneI know you love meAnd soon I know you will seeYou were meant for meAnd I was meant for you_

**Chris's POV**

I followed the voice. The voice of an Angel, _the_ Angel, _my _Angel. She smiles when she see's me. She releases herself from Adam's grip as soon as she see's me walking towards them. She runs towards me, when she gets close I open my arms and let her in, before wrapping them tightly around her small body.

"You were meant for me," she whispers,

"And I was meant for you," I whisper back. And I know I still love her.

_Yeah.... You were meant for me and I was meant for you._


End file.
